Bitty Baby Clearwater
by oliviajoy45
Summary: Ceiarra Dennis, cousin of Emily Young, has fallen pregnant with the child of Seth Clearwater. What she doesn't realize yet, is that Seth imprinted on her when she came to visit Emily a few months previously. Watch as their love and little family grows into something beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Running away from home was never a thought that crossed Ceiarra's mind, not realistically, until that morning. She had sat there, staring at the tiny plastic stick, wondering what to do. Her mother would surely kill her, and her father as well. She had family in Washington-her older cousin Emily- that she was sure would take her in. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the familiar phone number.

 _"Hello?"_ the person on the other line spoke.

"Em? It's me. I was wondering…could I come live with you? I'm in sort of a pickle…" Ceiarra suddenly felt nauseous, no doubt from the talking about the pickles.

 _"What kind of a pickle? Are you in legal trouble? Because I love you, Cici, but I am NOT going to help you avoid prison."_

Ceiarra's stomach lurched. "For the love of God Emily, please stop mentioning pickles." At that last mention, Ceiarra dropped the phone to run to the toilet, not even trying to mask the sound of her morning sickness, knowing nobody was home. She rinsed her mouth out before going back to the phone.

" _Oh my god. You're pregnant."_ Emily's voice said, shocked. " _I take it your parent's don't know yet?_ "

"Nope."

" _Well, if you tell them and they say it's okay, you can come here."_

"Thanks Em, I owe you." Ceiarra hung up and started to pack, throwing as much of her stuff into her suitcase and duffle as she could.

"Cici? I'm home!" Ceiarra's mother, Anne Dennis, called from the first floor. Cici kept packing and only looked up when she heard her mother's hand knock on the door.

"Going somewhere?" Anne asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Mom, I need to tell you something…" Cici looked at her mom. At 19 years old, it wasn't as if the pregnancy was necessarily scandalous, so much as the father of the baby was one of the boys from La Push that she had slept with on a recent visit.

Anne stayed silent, patiently waiting for her daughter to continue.

"I'm pregnant, and the dad is one of Sam Uley's friends, so I asked Emily if I could go live with them and she said I could." Anne still stayed silent, thinking about her words carefully. Suddenly, she stood and hugged Cici.

"Good girl for taking action and responsibility. I love you baby. Let me talk to your father though, because I know we have a rental property out on La Push, family property. Maybe you could move in there and give Emily and Sam their space. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother!" Anne squealed, hugging her surprised daughter again before walking out of the room. Cici sat still for a good few minutes before she heard her mother on the phone with her co-worker, a fellow Real Estate Agent.

The train ride from Oregon to Washington was surprisingly long, but Cici sat with her hand over her tiny baby bump and wondered everything about the baby. The gender, the eye color, how far along she was. She just hoped the baby's dad wouldn't be too upset. At 19 years of age, Seth Clearwater seemed to still have a bunch of things he wanted to do with his life. She had felt a certain connection with him, a pull. She had started to dose off whilst thinking of baby names when the train came to a stop.

"Let me help you with your bags." A voice had said from next to her.

"Actually, I've got it." She eyed the strange man next to her. She reached up cautiously and grabbed her suit case, which she tugged down the isle of the train with her duffel strapped across her chest. The train station only went to Port Angeles, a small city an hour outside of La Push. Emily said she would send one of the guys to get her, but Cici never found out which it would be.

She looked around quickly, attempting to recognize anyone who could be from the Rez. There were a lot of pale people, people that looked sick from lack of sun. Ceiarra's own heritage was pure Native American, Makah on her mother's side and Quileute on her father's. Her skin was as creamy and russet as the rest of the La Push citizens, possibly a little darker from the Southern Oregon sun. Her parents had packed up and moved south before Ceiarra was born as an attempt to make a better living in the real estate world.

"Ceiarra!" a voice called. She spun around, trying to locate the sound of the voice. A grin spread across her face when she saw Sam, Emily's husband, standing tall and russet and warmly, nearby. She dropped her bags and ran to hug him, a friendly face in an unusual environment.

"Sam! How's life?" Cici asked as she let go of her grasp on him. Sam walked to go grab Cici's bags, easily scooping them up before he walked back to the shorter girl.

"It's pretty good. Emily is excited for you to come. She said you came with a surprise but she won't tell us what it is." Sam huffed, annoyed, but Cici just rolled her eyes, thankful she wasn't showing just yet.

"Yeah well, she's a good cousin and it's not her secret to share." Cici elbowed Sam playfully. He pretended to look offended before ruffling her hair.

"It's good to have you back, Cici." Sam had been dating Emily for a few years and Cici had been visiting Emily every summer since she was little, so once Emily and Sam had become close, Cici had met him, approved of him, and then given them her blessing after spending a week on a summer vacation with the two of them and a bunch of their family members. She remembered how happy they were together, and Cici had always been thankful for Sam taking such good care of Emily after she had been attacked.

"It's nice to be back. It has always felt weird living in Oregon when it feels like Washington is my home." Sam led Cici to his truck and turned on the engine once she got settled in the cab.

"Are you hungry? We can stop and pick something up on the way to the house, or I'm sure Em wouldn't mind cooking." Sam hadn't taken his eyes off the road as he spoke, but Cici quickly decided she didn't want to think about food at the moment.

"I'll just find something when we get back." She didn't want to talk much more so she started to fiddle with the radio. She found a semi-decent station and left it on as her eyes followed the bright lights of the city buildings as they turned into smaller homes in small towns and then eventually all lights disappeared except for the car's headlights and the occasional street lamp. It wasn't dark yet, but there was a steady light rain flowing and it made the darkening sky appear grayer.

"Almost there." Sam's voice said suddenly. Cici's eyes looked up from her lap to see the trees change. It wasn't that they were thinning so much as it looked like they were being peeled back from the road, opening up in small areas to reveal the first La Push homes. Emily and Sam lived among these, their house set further back among the trees than the rest. Sam's truck made a wide turn into the unpaved driveway, pulling to the side to park in front of the closed garage. Cici knew from past visits that the garage was full of Sam's car fixing things and their extra food store.

"Go on in, I'll get your stuff." Cici smiled appreciatively towards Sam before jumping down from the cab and walking towards the house's front door. The cool misting rain felt nice on her face; it was a welcome change from the warm, humid sun she had left behind.

"Em?" Cici called, walking through the front door. The small house was painted warm, sunny colors in attempt to bring the sun to La Push, something that always made her smile for some reason.

"Cici!" Emily's voice was close by, making Cici jump before she spun around to find her cousin almost right next to her.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Cici laughed, hugging her cousin.

"Come upstairs and freshen up, I've got some dinner ready if you'd like. Plus, we need some privacy to talk." Emily eyed Cici's belly. The two girls walked side by side to the upstairs bathroom where Cici washed her face and hands and pulled back her hair and Emily spoke quietly to her.

"This house echo's like crazy, I didn't want anyone else to hear us." She explained. "I called the best doctor in the area, he also happens to be an acquaintance of ours, his name is Dr. Cullen. He's got an appointment for you tomorrow to find out the due date and how far along you are as well as get you started on the proper vitamins. It's first thing in the morning, so I figured we could get up, you could shower and we could eat and then head over." Emily looked satisfied as she finished talking.

"Thank you so much Em. My mom said they have property here that she's going to check out for me, but thank you so much for taking me in." Cici hugged Emily.

"Hey Cici…its Seth's baby isn't it?" Emily asked. Cici bit her lip before nodding. With that, Emily got up and went downstairs to heat up food for Cici, who ate quickly before falling into bed and passing out.

"Rise and shine!" Emily's voice startled Ceiarra from sleep, though with the odd dream she was having she can't say that she minded being woken up.

"Urg." She said rolling over. She pushed herself up from the bed, rubbing her eyes before turning to look at her cousin.

Laughing, Emily spoke. "Go shower, I'll make breakfast. Any foods to avoid?"

"Eggs. No eggs." Cici told her, and to prove her point, started turning slightly green. She bolted up and for the bathroom, leaning over the porcelain throne to vomit up whatever had been in her stomach. Emily rubbed Cici's back as her cousin heaved, handing her a fresh bottle of water when she finished.

"Got it. Muffins it is." Emily nodded before standing up and moving to get a towel for Cici, who stood up and started the shower.

"Thank you Em." Cici smiled. Emily went downstairs to the kitchen to start the muffins while Cici got her toiletries and hopped in the shower. Emily wondered how long she could actually keep the house empty for when the door opened and Jake, Embry, Quil, and Seth walked in with Sam.

"Muffins?" Jake asked.

"Yep!" Emily responded cheerfully. Sam kissed her cheek gracefully before moving out of her way and sitting on the couch with the rest of the guys.

"Who's in the shower?" Quil asked loudly.

"You didn't tell them?" Emily asked Sam, giving him a look.

"Nah, I hadn't phased recently."

"Okay, so who's in the shower?" Embry asked.

"Ceiarra's going to be staying here for a bit. She needed to get away from home." Emily smiled at the boys warmly before turning to slide the pan of muffins into the oven. She set the timer before going upstairs to change for the doctor's appointment.

She didn't miss, however, the look on Seth's face of pure excitement.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Cullen. The name is Ceiarra Dennis." Cici checked herself in at the doctor's office, one she was told that Dr. Cullen rarely worked out of.

"Sure hon, right this way." The secretary stood up and walked back to one of the patient rooms with Cici and Emily in tow.

"The nurse will be right in." she smiled, putting Cici's medical file folder in the pocket on the door.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked. Cici looked at her cousin.

"A little, more about how far along I've gone without really taking care of the baby. At least I am 100% sure on who the dad is." Cici rolled her eyes.

"Knock knock." A voice called. "Hi ladies, I'm Sasha, I'm the nurse for Dr. Cullen. I'm just going to start by grabbing your blood pressure and then Dr. Cullen will be in to see you shortly." The middle-aged woman was too cheerful for so early in the morning, Cici thought. She sat still as the peppy woman wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm and listened intently.

"Good! 102/60. Nice and low. I'll just go let Dr. Cullen know you're ready!"

"God she was excitable." Cici complained when the door closed.

"Be nice." Emily scolded, though there was a smile on her face. The two girls weren't alone for more than a minute or so when a knock came to the door and a handsome, young doctor walked in. Cici took in everything she could about his appearance without being rude. He had milky skin and blond hair with golden eyes and a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hi, I'm Ceiarra Dennis."

"Nice to meet you Ceiarra. You are a cousin of Emily I hear?" Cici nodded. "Nice to see you again, Emily." Emily smiled at the doctor in a friendly way. "Alright, let's see what we got here. When was your last period? Emily can go sit in the waiting room for a few moments, were going to have to do a full exam today." Dr. Cullen said. Cici nodded to Emily.

"Last period was in June, when I visited."

"Alright so that was about three months ago…alright Ceiarra, I'm going to walk Emily to the waiting room and if you could undress from the waist down and put that sheet over yourself, I'll come back and we can get started." Dr. Cullen stood and left the room with Emily, closing the door behind him as he left. Cici moved quickly to take off her pants and underwear before climbing back onto the examination table and covering herself with the paper sheet. A minute or so later, Dr. Cullen came back in.

"Alright Ceiarra, so I'm going to ask some questions while I do the exam to get this appointment to go a little faster for you." He smiled up at her before sitting on the stool at the end of the table. Cici leaned back and took a deep breath as Dr. Cullen got to work.

"Are you on birth control?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No, I was at the time but I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive and I knew I didn't want to physically be with anyone else so I stopped taking it."

"Have you been having any pregnancy symptoms? Everything looks good down here." Dr. Cullen moved to his paperwork, taking his gloves off and picking up her file.

"Yes. Morning sickness, my boobs have gotten bigger and they hurt, I feel tired and I'm gaining a little weight." Cici watched as Dr. Cullen wrote everything down.

"Alright, Ceiarra. I'm going to go get Emily now, if that's okay, and you can but your bottoms back on and well get the ultrasound going and get a blood test run for you." Dr. Cullen smiled a dazzling smile before walking out the door once more. Cici pulled her clothes back on and looked at her belly for a moment.

"Here we go." She whispered. A knock came to the door once more and Emily and Dr. Cullen came in with an ultrasound machine behind them.

"Alright, Ceiarra. If you would lie back for me and were going to lift your shirt up slightly, I'm going to apply the ultrasound gel and then use this wand to see if we can get a picture of your baby." Cici's eyes were glued to the screen as the picture came into focus. Tears sprung into her eyes as she saw a tiny human on the screen. Dr. Cullen had Emily hold the ultrasound wand while he got the baby's heart monitor set up. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of the baby's heart beat and Emily and Cici couldn't take their eyes away from the screen.

"You are right about 12 weeks it looks like. We are going to do a blood test to rule out and genetic abnormalities, would you like us to also test for the gender?" Cici could only nod. The nurse came in and took her blood, but Cici didn't even notice. All she could think about was the little baby on the screen. Her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reads this! This is a very personal story for me as I just had a miscarriage with my daughter and this story kind of gives me a space to pretend she still gets to live in another world. Hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave reviews! They make my day!**

Cici couldn't take her eyes from the ultrasound screen. She could easily make out the shape of the baby's body and she felt her heart start to pump faster, excitement and anxiety coursing through her veins.

"How long does it take for the blood test to come back?" she asked. She had lifted her finger up to trace the baby's outline and the smile on her face was not about to leave anytime soon.

"Usually overnight. I can certainly do it in my private laboratory though and have it back to you in a matter of a few hours." Dr. Cullen smiled at Emily and Cici, who had both finally looked away from the baby. Emily wondered to herself how the wolves hadn't been able to hear the baby's heartbeat yet.

"That would mean the world to me!" Cici beamed. "I uh, I mean no pressure, you don't have to…" Cici trailed off, her skin reddening from a deep blush.

"Nonsense. I'll get it started as soon as you two leave here today. Let me get Mary to print out the ultrasound pictures to you and you'll be on your way!" Emily rubbed the gel off of her cousin's swollen belly before helping her sit up. Dr. Cullen said good bye to Emily and Cici then and left to go get started on the blood work. Mary came in after a moment and gave Cici her ultrasound pictures, which the thin girl grasped onto immediately. They made another appointment with Dr. Cullen and then walked quietly to the car.

"You have to tell Seth." Emily stated. "He's going to know eventually and you are tiny, it won't be long until you're showing." Cici huffed.

"I know. I just want to wait until I'm a little more settled in here. Maybe I should call my mom, see where everything is with the apartment."

"You are welcome to stay with Sam and I as long as you need, and once the baby is born I'll be able to help whenever." Emily's voice softened as she looked at her cousin. Cici had grown up with both of her parents, yet neither of them really were there for her. They worked non-stop and never made it to any of her dance recitals or soccer games. As she got older she had started to play ice hockey to work on the aggression, and Emily watched as her aunt and uncle shelled out as much cash as Cici needed for new equipment and never went to a single game.

Eventually, Cici got sick of being sent away to sleep away camps all summer so she started traveling to Washington to spend the summers with Emily and her family, a place where Cici actually felt at home.

"I know, thank you Em. I'll call my mom on the way home. By the way, how do you know Dr. Cullen?" Cici watched Emily bite her lip and fumble with the car keys, actually dropping them in the process.

"He's a family friend. Come on, get in. We're going shopping and out to lunch." Cici rolled her eyes before climbing into Emily's SUV and settling into her seat. She pulled her cell phone out as Emily pulled out of the muddy parking lot and dialed her mother's number.

 _"Hello? Cici?_ "

"Hi mom. How are things at home?"

 _"Your father and I just got assigned to sell this huge mansion, you would have loved it. It's got stained glass and double staircases and an amazing master."_

"Wow." Cici whistled for added affect. "That sounds amazing, I wish I could have seen it."

 _"How is La Push? How are Emily and Sam doing?"_

 _"_ It feels like being at my home away from home. Em and Sam are doing well, I'm staying in their guest room until I can get everything figured out."

 _"Awe well that's nice of them. Your father and I have been talking, and we are going to get you set up in the house we have down there. We know this wasn't your life plan and we want you to continue to go to school so we'll take care of the house and all the baby needs and you pay for the groceries and actually you know what? In a few days your father and I are coming up for a weekend to get the house all ready for you."_ Cici could hear her mother writing down on a piece of paper, probably a reminder to book flights to Port Angeles.

"Yay I can't wait to see you! You have no idea how much this means to me, I really appreciate it."

" _Good. If Seth hadn't imprinted on you we would have been furious, but once we found out from Emily that he imprinted and then we found out you're pregnant, we decided we are okay with it."_ Cici froze.

"Imprinted? Like from the stories?" there was a long pause before her mother replied, and Emily stiffened beside Cici.

 _"Oh shoot, Cici I have to go, a client just walked in. I'll call you later. I love you!"_ the line went dead before Cici could even reply. She let her phone and hands fall into her lap before turning to look at Emily, confused.

"What did she mean, imprint? She said you called her about it?" Cici stared at Emily.

"Cici, this isn't for me to tell you. I promise you will understand soon, but for now let's just enjoy shopping and lunch. Deal?" Cici nodded silently.

"I guess my parents are coming up next weekend. They said they're going to get me moved into the house we have here." Emily said something in response, but for the rest of the trip, Cici was wrapped up in her own thoughts. However, she was extremely grateful when Emily bought her a few pairs of maternity pants.

When Cici and Emily got home, there was a large number of people sitting in the living room. It was more than just the guys Cici had met a few months before. There was also a man in a wheelchair, a very old and wrinkly man, a man who had a mustache and pale skin, and then a pale faced girl with long, dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Pasta night! Woo!" Quil yelled when Emily walked in. The room filled with all different tones of laughter. Cici waved briefly to everyone before excusing herself to use the bathroom. She was just stepping down the last stair when her cell phone began to ring. She dug around in her pocket quickly before looking to see who the caller was. _987-5512_. She didn't recognize the number, but when she answered she realized immediately who it was.

" _I'm calling for Ceiarra Dennis?"_ the voice on the other line was smooth and deep.

"This is she."

 _"Hi Ceiarra, this is Dr. Cullen. I just got your blood results back."_

"Okay, and?!" Cici didn't mean to sound so excited, but she couldn't help it.

" _Well, your HCG levels are exactly where they should be, and would you like to know the gender?"_

"Yes please."

 _"It looks like you are going to be having a little girl come January of this year."_

"Thank you so much!" Cici couldn't help it, she squealed before ending the call and bouncing into the kitchen to find Emily.

"Em?!" Cici called.

"In the kitchen!" Cici was in such a good mood that she didn't realize the odd looks she was getting from the rest of the people in the room as she weaved in and out of them to get to her cousin.

"Em! I got a phone call!" Cici sang. Emily turned her attention from the large pot of boiling water to look at her beaming cousin.

"And?!" Emily turned to look at Cici, her brown eyes huge and excited.

"The HCG level is perfect and it's a girl!" Cici squealed as Emily hugged her tight and the two of them let out a few tears.

"I think the next step is to talk to Seth. Like, right now Cici. Before we eat." Emily's voice was insistent and though Cici felt nervous, she did as she was told. She walked into the dining room and for the first time actually made eye contact with people other than Sam and Emily. She smiled at them all before making eye contact with Seth.

"Hey." Seth smiled at her.

"Hi, can we talk?" Cici smiled back at him.

"Of course." Seth scurried to his feet before following Cici out the door. She lead them quietly to the beach, worried about what she would say the entire time.

"So…" she trailed off.

"Is this when you tell me that the real reason you came back to La Push is because you're secretly head over heels in love with me?" Seth joked. Cici looked at him for a moment, blushing as she remembered how much she liked him and she felt that pull towards him again. She remembered her mother's words on the phone, about the imprint. She suddenly had an idea.

"Seth, are the legends real?" she asked him. Seth's eyes widened and his step faltered suddenly. Cici was surprised that his graceful frame could even trip in the first place.

"Where would you get that notion?" he asked nervously.

"Because when I was here last time I kept hearing wolves at night and I thought I saw one that was like, horse-sized. Oh, and my mom said you imprinted on me today when I called her." Seth led Cici over to a log that sat on the beach and they both sat down together.

"You know the legends, you remember them, right?" Seth asked. Cici nodded. "So you remember what an imprint is?" Cici nodded again.

"Look, Seth, I understand that all and I may have overheard some of the guys talking last time I was here."

"I knew you were too smart, I told them to shut up but the guys are all idiots." Seth shook his head, but stopped suddenly to give Cici a toothy grin. "Yes. I imprinted on you, you are the love of my life and I know you may not be there yet but I hope one day you will be. I really want us to work, Cici." Seth's eyes reminded Cici of a puppy and that made her heart melt.

"Seth, I came back for a reason." Cici had to blurt it out before Seth could continue. She figured he would run away at first but she'd stick around so that her daughter could get to know her daddy no matter what.

"What would that be? Would that have anything to do with the phone call you got earlier?"

"Did you hear any of the call?" Cici asked, suddenly realizing they probably could all hear at least her part of the call.

"Some, but I'm not sure what I heard. Just tell me?" Cici bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant, Seth." Cici looked at Seth's dark eyes and was surprised when she got a smile.

"I knew it! I thought your heart sounded different!" Seth hugged Cici suddenly and she started to laugh and cry all at the same time.

"I went to the doctor today. I'm about 12 weeks and they said my blood levels were perfect and we're going to have a baby girl!" Seth and Cici cried happy tears together and hugged for a while before Cici's stomach rumbled.

"We should go back to the house and get you some food. You want to tell people tonight?" Seth looked pleadingly at Cici, who eventually gave in and nodded before turning with Seth to walk back to the house. She decided she'd tell him about the house tomorrow.

"Food sounds amazing. Huh, little one?" Cici rubbed her belly lovingly during the short walk back to the house. When they walked in, Emily was just setting the table.

"How'd it go?" Emily asked Cici.

"Really well." Cici replied, smiling up at a teary-eyed, grinning Seth. "We're going to tell people at dinner." Cici said under her breath. Emily nodded as she went into the kitchen to grab the bowl of salad for the table.

"Dinner time!" Emily called. There was a rumble as everyone from the living room barreled into the dining room to fill their plates with the food Emily was setting out. Once everyone retired to the living room, Cici made small talk with her friends from the pack and met the other people who were there that she hadn't known before. She met Seth's mother again, as well as Jake's dad Billy, who was the one in the wheelchair. Quil's grandfather, Old Quil, was the wrinkly one, and the pale faces were Charlie and Bella Swan, friends of Billy and Jakes. Cici had forgotten how much she missed the pack and all of the unique personalities each member has. Strangely enough, she actually missed Leah too, though Cici suspected the baby inside her had something to do with that.

While people were finishing up their dinners, Seth stood up and waited for the room to quiet. "Cici, come here." He pulled Cici up with him. "So, as you all know Cici has come back to stay with us for a while." Seth smiled down at Cici before putting his arm around her. "I found out earlier why exactly she came back." He was looking down at Cici, waiting for her to say it. Cici's eyes searched for Emily's, and once she found them, she took a deep breath.

"This coming January, Seth and I will be welcoming our daughter into this world." She announced. The room was silent for only seconds before cheers erupted. Seth's mother was the first up to hug both Seth and Cici, congratulating them between happy sobs. Leah smacked Seth on the back and gave Cici and awkward hug. Jake, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady all joined in for a group hug, and then Jared and Paul came up to tell Seth he did good. Sam hugged Cici and gave Seth a threatening look before hugging him. Old Quil and Billy both gave their best wishes from their seats, and then Emily brought out a surprise cake for the announcement of the baby.

Eventually, Cici was so tired she started to doze off in the middle of a conversation with Embry. Emily made her go to sleep and Seth kissed her goodnight softly before he took off as well. That night, Cici fell asleep with a smile on her face and her hand resting on her belly.


End file.
